Pontotoc County, Oklahoma
Pontotoc County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 37,492. Major roads Chickasaw Turnpike US Route 377 Oklahoma State Highway 1 Oklahoma State Highway 3W Oklahoma State Highway 19 Oklahoma State Highway 48 Oklahoma State Highway 59A Oklahoma State Highway 61A Oklahoma State Highway 99A Geography Adjacent counties Coal County (east) Seminole County (north) Hughes County (northeast) McClain County (northwest) Pottawatomie County (north-northwest) Johnston County (south) Murray County (southwest) Garvin County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 67.05% White (25,138) 20.46% Native American (7,670) 10.30% Other (3,860) 2.20% Black or African American (824) 15.1% (5,661) of Pontotoc County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Pontotoc County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 16 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.15 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Ada - 16,810 Towns Allen - 932 Byng - 1,175 Fitzhugh - 230 Francis - 315 Roff - 725 Stonewall - 470 CDPs Latta Unincorporated communities Ahloso Center Fittstown Frisco Gaar Corner Happyland Harden City Homer Jesse Lula Maxwell Oakman Oil Center Pickett Steedman Union Valley Vanoss Climate Fun facts * The Chickasaw Nation's headquarters are in Ada. * The first settlers were located in the vicinity of Boggy Depot during the 1840s. Camp Arbuckle was established to protect migrants traveling on the California Road. After the Civil War, settlements began spreading through the area. Some of the new settlers were illegal white intruders and outlaws. The first post office was established at Stonewall in 1878. The town of Ada was founded in 1890. After three railroads built lines through Ada, it became the dominant community of the area. Ada was named county seat when Pontotoc County was created. * Allen became a boomtown in 1913, when an oil well was drilled west of the town. The population rose from 645 in 1910 to 1,389 in 1930, but dropped to 907 in 1970. Its principal industries besides petroleum are ranching and agriculture. * In 1930, Stonewall was unaffected by the Great Depression due to oil booms within the town. However, with the oil boom brought environmental destruction. The local creek was flooded with waste and polluted, causing locals to take action by digging wells. In 1932 Charles "Pretty Boy" Floyd and his accomplice George Birdwell robbed the Stonewall Bank. They escaped with $600 and had assaulted two bank officers. While on the run Floyd and Birdwell kidnapped a man on a motorcycle as they fled away from the town. * Roff thrived as an agricultural community. Cotton gins, flour mills, and grain stores operated in town, and area farmers raised cotton, cattle, hogs, horses, and a variety of fruits. Other early businesses included a bottling works, a brick plant, and bakeries. The Mid-Continent Glass Sand Company was organized in 1912. Used in the manufacture of jars, tableware glasses, and containers, silicon dioxide (glass sand) remained a local export into the twenty-first century. The Roff Tribune, the Roff Enterprise, the Roff Eagle, and the Blue Valley Farmer were among the town's newspapers. * Cattle ranching was one of the most important economic activities in this area up through the territorial period. Agriculture rose to prominence in the early 20th century, with cotton being the most important crop. Cattle raising reemerged as the major industry, and the county is sometimes called "Hereford Heaven." Other important economic activities include limestone quarrying, cement production, light manufacturing, services and government. The city of Ada is the headquarters of the Chickasaw Nation, and the base of the Carl Albert Indian Health System. Category:Oklahoma Counties